Coffee and Disembodied Voices
by Time's Whisper
Summary: Jack and SG1 start hearing disembodied voices laughing at them, then saying their names. Could it be someone from their past coming back to 'haunt' them? Chapter 3 is now up!
1. Hearing Things

Yes! I finally started a fanfic!!!!!!!!!!!! This is my first! So please be kind! R&R PLEASE! It might turn into an Atlantis crossover at some point! Well, maybe (No don't throw the tomatoes!) We'll just see how this one goes! -Timeswhisper

* * *

Doctor Daniel Jackson sat at his desk, muttering over a stone tablet that he and the rest of SG-1 had picked up while exploring another planet. The tablet, he knew, was a mixture of ancient Egyptian hieroglyphs and an obscure form of something else. It was taking Daniel a long time to find out what the _something else_ was. It was completely eluding him.

Focusing on the tablet and the various books scattered about the desk, Daniel went to take a sip of coffee, but nothing came.

"Wha-?" Daniel said aloud as he looked into the cup with surprise, there was no coffee left in the cup.

Someone nearby laughed, and Daniel looked around, but there was no one in the office and no one in the hallway.

"I have _got_ to stop working late." He muttered and trekked to the commissary to get some coffee.

There was no one in the commissary, possibly because it was three in the morning, so Daniel managed to snag the entire pot. Daniel nursed the pot almost all of the way back to his office looking extremely pleased with himself. Just as he got to his lab door however-

"Aha! Coffee! Daniel? Are you trying to keep that all to yourself or can I have some?"

Daniel turned around, quickly hiding the coffee pot behind his back, and smiled at Colonel Samantha Carter.

"CoffeeWhat are you talking about Sam? I don't have any coffee! Why do you think I have coffee?"

Despite looking exhausted, Sam managed to grin evilly and poked Daniel's unprotected stomach.

"Come on coffee hoarder! Give me some!"

Daniel made one last ditch attempt to get away with the entire pot.

"But Sam! I really don't have any coffee! The coffee smell is just from the coffee I spilt earlier! Honest!"

Sam laughed, darted around Daniel and lifted the coffee pot from his hands.

"Nice try Daniel! But I know fresh coffee when I smell it!"

Daniel pretended to stare mortified at the coffee going into Sam's empty mug.

"But Sam…I stole it from the commissary fair and square!"

Sam giggled and handed Daniel back the coffee pot, which was still reasonably full.

"Well now I stole some from you!"

Daniel pouted.

"Besides," Sam said. "You've been at that tablet since we got back! That was eighteen hours ago!"

"You've been working on that weapon thing for the same amount of time!" Daniel said, flashing Sam a winning smile.

Sam glared in mock anger.

"Yes, well-"

"And if Janet found us both slumped over our desks tomorrow morning, she would put us in the infirmary!"

"For lack of sleep?"

"No. For coffee withdrawal."

Sam groaned.

"You're probably right. I'll finish in ten minutes; I just have to save a document. Want me to wait for you?"

"Yeah, I just have to put the coffee down and mark my place in the books. Will Jack let us stay home?"

"I think so. General O'Neill said he knew we might work late."

"Great! I'll see you in ten minutes!"

Sam walked off and Daniel put the pot onto his desk. He began to move the books around when one brushed the coffee pot and Daniel managed to catch it before it shattered on the floor.

There was more disembodied laughter and some one said, "Dan-iel!"

Daniel whipped around.

"Whose there?"

There was no answer.

"Ok. Definitely not working late anymore." Daniel said aloud to himself and bustled out of the room as quickly as possible.

* * *

Most of my stuff got moved to fictionpress…so you know….. R&R! wimpers and begs PLEASE WITH A CHERRY THE SIZE OF THE MOON! 


	2. Paper Forts?

Author's note: Hi everyone! I'm back! I am very, very, very, very, very, sorry with how long this took. It was an accumulation of schoolwork, family tragedies and a move that interfered. (Plus the Muse hates me! ) So anyway, without much ado. Here's chapter two! Oh yeah… I don't own anything Stargate SG-1 related (no matter how much I want to.) And I don't own milk. (Don't have any either.)

* * *

Coffee and Disembodied Voices Chapter 2: Paper Fort?

Jack O'Neill sat in his newly found office; he had just wandered into it. It was empty of people and filled with papers, and was building a paper fort, he already had one wall built and was starting on the second.

"Teal'c! Buddy!" He yelled out the door, spotting the Jaffa walking past the door. Teal'c came in.

"You require my assistance O'Neill?"

"Come on in! Sit down! You will now be taught a wonderful human tradition, the art of the paper fort!"

"You are quite certain this is allowed O'Neill?"

"Oh, sure! Its just an empty office, besides I run the base!"

Teal'c inclined his head and took a seat beside the grinning Brigadier General, who handed him a stack of papers and a plastic baggie full of rubber bands.

"Ok, grab a stack or papers, tie them together with the rubber bands and then put it on the wall to build it! It needs to be just as high as the other one. Got it?"

"Is it not 'Got Milk' O'Neill?"

"Just work Teal'c."

The two got to work

* * *

About three hours and three walls later, the pair was standing in the middle of a paper room.

"It looks _great_!" Jack was ecstatic. "Look at it! All this paper put to good use for a change!"

"Indeed O'Neill, however, I see a problem."

"A problem? Nooooooo. How could there be a problem with this?"

"How are we to make our departure?"

O'Neill paused, thinking.

"Oh…um…we'll make a little hole and we can crawl through!"

"Would it not be easier to take away one wall O'Neill?"

Jack looked at the Jaffa had grown three extra heads.

"No! The fort is perfect! Tearing it down would be bad! Very…bad!"

Teal'c said nothing, then…

"O'Neill-"

"NO!"

"I-"

"Nuh uh!"

"When-"

"Never."

"However-"

"Not happening!"

"If-"

"The walls aren't coming down!"

Suddenly there was a joyful laughing somewhere in the room. Jack turned around and around looking for the source of the noise, while Teal'c merely cocked his eyebrow. Not finding anything, Jack turned to Teal'c.

"You're sure you can't talk out of one side of your mouth like a puppeteer can you?"

"What is a puppeteer O'Neill?"

"… I'll take that as a no." Jack turned and faced the open air.

"Um. Hi! I'm Jack O'Neill, this is Teal'c…"

The laughing stopped.

"Um, hello?"

"Is there anyone there?" Teal'c added.

There was a gust of wind and the wall nearest the office door collapsed, cascading papers their feet and floated in the air.

"My wall!" Jack cried.

"Did that not seem odd O'Neill?" Teal'c questioned.

"Well yeah that was odd, I built that wall really well-"

"The laughing voice O'Neill."

"That! Oh…yeah that was plain weird."

"Should we tell someone?"

"Nah…they'll probably tell us to get our heads checked. It's probably just a practical joke. Besides, whoever we tell will want to know what we were doing in here."

"Indeed, a form of amusement."

There was a slight pause.

"You know what we need? Pie. Lets go get some pie." Jack quickly changed the subject, trying not to hint that he was slightly spooked, clapped Teal'c on the shoulder and let the way out.

Teal'c paused for a moment, looking about the room, then followed.

End Chapter Two

* * *

Author's footnote: I've already written the third and fourth chapters so you don't have to wait as long as time! Read and review! Please… pretty please…… 


	3. Of Devices and Wrenches

I'm back! Its been two years since I posted anything, pretty long hiatus! I'm glad to be back!

Coffee and Disembodied Voices is a story I had in my head for a long time, and I think that it would be a shame not to finish it! So, I hope you like the rest of Coffee and Disembodied Voices, for however long it may be!

The only thing I have to say, is that if I had any control over the franchise, Stargate SG-1 would never have ended! (This is the disclaimer, hint, hint!)

Whoops! Sorry, I accedentally labeled this chapter 4 instead of 3! Thanks to Chas54 for pointing that out! Its all better now!

* * *

Chapter 3

Samantha Carter set her mug, now full of stolen coffee, onto her workbench and sighed. She had been working on a device that another SG team had brought back, trying to take it apart and find out what the small, rectangular looking box actually did. There wasn't any writing on the object, just evenly distributed bumps on the surface, in two rows. Admittedly, she did usually get absorbed in her work, to the usual jibes of General O'Neill, but this little – thing – was irritating her. It was as if the thing was openly defying her attempts to make it open, if it did open. Sam had made sure to run a life signs scan just to check it, it wouldn't have been the first time they'd come across non-organic life forms, but she'd come up with nothing so far. The box wasn't even emitting any radiation.

Despite her promise to Daniel, Sam reached for a screwdriver. A few minutes later, Sam was engrossed in again trying to pry the small metal thing open, and finishing the drinking coffee. So she did not notice that the various tools and spare components that always could be found on her lab bench were rolling around, seemingly by themselves, as if someone was playing with them out of boredom. Sam didn't even notice when she reached for her small pliers and the delicate tool was immediately placed in her hand, though she hadn't even said what she was asking for.

A few minutes later, a voice from an invisible someone spoke up in question, it had an accent that seemed familiar. "What is this Colonel Carter?"

Sam turned her head for a split second, to see a wrench hanging in the air above the workbench. Uncomprehending this for several seconds, she turned back to the device, answering as she went.

"It's a wrench, you use it to tighten things like nuts and bolts, or loosen them-" Sam's eyes widened and she whirled around, staring in shock, realizing what she'd just seen.

There was no reply, but the floating wrench fell from the air and onto the floor with a loud clunk. Carter did not move for several moments, and then she slowly walked over to the wrench, poked it with her foot, then crouched down and picked the wrench up.

This was…definitely weird, not the weirdest thing that had ever happened to her, by far, but…odd. Sam debated telling General O'Neill about the wrench for a second, and realized he's think she was crazy. Sam smiled and shook her head absently. No, he'd think she was too tired and joking. She wouldn't mention the…whatever it was to anyone, but she would do a scan of the base next time she was in the control room. Sam knew that she needed evidence of this, and she wanted to know why whatever it was knew her name.

Daniel came into the lab, saw her and stopped. "Hey! Earth to Sam! Is everything ok, you look a little dazed."

Sam blinked, stared at the wrench, and then smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, just a little tired. Let me put this away."

Daniel nodded and waited for same to get her things, then they left together, Sam taking one last look into her lab, to see a ball bearing roll across the floor. She blinked and shook her head before turning off the light.

_I think Daniel might be right about the coffee. _Sam thought with a smirk as they walked down the hall. _Maybe I'll start weaning myself to a lower caffeine dose. _She thought about that for a total of five seconds. _Ha! Nah_

* * *

Thank you to my beta Rusting Roses, you're the best! 

Also overwhelming thanks to cherryblossomjen, StarGazer89, lilad, Jellybean( ), Jennyvre Moss, banner, Shin-Tari, and Arathi for the great reviews!

More is coming!


End file.
